Covert Meetings In The Library
by thewarblersuptowngirl
Summary: Lydia's given up trying to understand Scott and Stiles, Stiles hates Ancient Runes essays, Scott is afraid of Coach Finstock, Cora and Boyd aren't even surprised, Erica and Isaac are bored, Danny is sympathetic, Jackson has developed a strange fascination with Salazar Slytherin, and Allison just wants some peace and quiet.


**This fic is basically the result of me not wanting to do my work in class last year and writing fanfiction instead. I found this on my laptop the other day and decided to finish it up and post it because why not? I'm pretty happy with it :) The title I just randomly thought up and decided it sounded good so I'm running with it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and go forth and read. **

**Covert Meetings in the Library:**

Ravenclaw Common Room:

Stiles collapsed onto the couch in front of the fire, letting out a loud exasperated sigh as his Quidditch broom clattered to the ground. Lydia threw him a dirty look from where she was curled up at the opposite end of the couch, reading. Stiles ignored her. Letting his eyes close, he attempted to calm his racing heart and catch his breath. This proved impossible when a sharp jab to his thigh caused him to open his eyes and he was started by how close Lydia had suddenly gotten.

"God, don't do that" Stiles muttered as Lydia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes speculatively at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her left ear and leaning her elbow on the back of the couch.

Stiles swallowed and braced himself for the reaction that he was bound to get from Lydia when he told her.

"Coach Finstock caught Scott and I sword fighting with our Quidditch brooms in the Entrance Hall. I ran away here before he had a chance to catch me"

Lydia reacted just as Stiles had thought she would – she whacked him in the arm with the book she'd been reading. Stiles let out a yelp of pain and clutched his arm.

"This is why you and Scott always get detention" she hissed "You're lucky Finstock hasn't kicked you off the team"

Stiles let go of his arm, wincing at the residual sting and moving to stand up. Lydia's eyes followed his movements and she let her legs slide out from where she'd had them curled beneath her. Stiles bent down and picked up his Quidditch broom, leaning his chin on the end. Lydia stretched her arms above her head, her back giving what sounded like a satisfying click and she let out a contented sigh, letting her arms drop back down.

"Do you still need help with your Ancient Runes essay?" she asked, sitting on the very edge of the couch and resting her book on her lap.

Stiles nodded, pulling a disgusted face, the very thought of his Ancient Runes essay enough to make him feel vaguely nauseous.

"Well go put your broom away and then we can go to the library. I have a Divination essay to finish anyway".

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room:

The door to the common room slammed shut and Cora, Boyd, and Ethan all looked over as Scott skidded into view, Quidditch broom in tow. Cora rolled her eyes, used to Scott's antics by now, and went back to staring contemplatively at the fire which was steadily burning in the fire place. Boyd's expression barely changed, he just simply continued to throw rolled up bits of parchment into the fire. Scott guessed they were probably aborted attempts at an essay. Ethan, who was sitting at a table away from where Boyd and Cora were sitting on the main couch, returned to writing on a piece of parchment. He was the only one who'd seemed vaguely surprised at Scott's entrance.

"If Coach Finstock asks, I'm not here" Scott declared to nobody in particular.

Cora slowly turned her attention from the fire back to Scott.

"Why?" she asked in a tone that clearly conveyed that she was not impressed.

Scott blinked his eyes in what Stiles would have described as a puppy-like manner and schooled his features into a picture of innocence.

"No reason" he replied, flashing her and smile and leaning against his broom.

Cora shook her head, stretching her legs out across the couch so her feet rested on Boyd's lap. She let her eyes slip closed and nestled back against the cushions. Scott sat down in the armchair beside the couch, resting his broom against the arm of the chair, appearing to have escaped from being reprimanded by Cora for being an idiot.

Boyd stood up then which appeared to displease Cora.

"I need to go look up some stuff for an essay. Anyone want to come with?" he asked, although he seemed to mainly be addressing Cora.

Cora nodded, pulling herself up and off the couch. Ethan remained seated at his table, continuing his work. Boyd turned toward Scott, who was internally trying to decide whether it was worth going to the library in case he should run into Finstock. Eventually the idea of hanging around in the common room by himself, seeing as Ethan was busily working, prompted him to stand up which essentially answered Boyd's unspoken question of whether or not he would be joining them. He motioned with his broom towards the stairs, Cora and Boyd nodding their consent. Scott disappeared to put away his Quidditch broom and grab his Defence Against the Dark Arts book, leaving Cora and Boyd waiting in front of the fire.

"Let's go" Scott declared upon his return, Cora and Boyd already turning and walking towards the door.

"But if we see Coach, I'm leaving" he added as an afterthought and Cora turned and punched his arm.

Hard.

* * *

Hufflepuff Common Room:

Mercifully the Hufflepuff common room was much quieter than both Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's although this may have had more to do with the fact that neither Stiles nor Scott were in Hufflepuff. Danny was poring over notes for a Charms essay while Isaac and Erica were playing a game of chess.

"Knight to E5" Isaac murmured, lounging back in his chair, hands folded and resting on his stomach while he watched his chess piece moves across the board.

Erica leant her cheek against her hand, elbow propped on the arm of her chair.

"Bishop to E7" she sighed, drumming her fingers absent-mindedly against her cheek, looking incredibly bored.

Isaac's eyes followed the movements of Erica's chess piece as Erica let out a small yawn. Danny looked up at, laughing lightly when Erica hurriedly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry" she said, though it was partially obscured by her hand.

"Why don't you two do something you actually enjoy?" Danny asked, leaning back in his chair and playing with the end of his quill.

"There's nothing to do in here!" Erica moaned, throwing her hands up to the ceiling as if she expected a solution to fall from there.

Danny shook his head while Isaac looked as though he was just about asleep.

"How about we go to the library and work on that Potions essay Slughorn gave us? It's due soon" Danny suggested.

Erica and Isaac looked at each other then to the chessboard then to Danny and then once more to the chessboard and each other before nodding at Danny.

"Let's go" they said in unison as Danny laughed fondly.

* * *

Slytherin Common Room:

Allison had situated herself on the floor, leaning back against one of the black leather couches in the Slytherin common room with a cushion nestled between her back and the edge of the couch and her Transfiguration book open on her lap. The common room was blessedly quiet and she was able to study in peace up until she felt a presence settle down beside her and looked up to see Jackson sitting next to her. She smiled quickly at him and was about to return her attention to her book when Jackson started speaking.

"How much do you know about Salazar Slytherin?" Jackson asked her and Allison just stared at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Salazar Slytherin" Jackson repeated, holding up a book of his own that Allison hadn't even noticed he had, "He's a really interesting guy".

Allison just nodded her head slowly, unsure of what Jackson was getting at. Truth be told, she didn't really know much about Salazar Slytherin and she wasn't really all that bothered about finding out about him. Jackson, however, seemed to be very interested in learning about him and Allison wasn't sure she could understand why.

"Want to come to the library with me?" Jackson asked after a few moments of silence, getting to his feet, "I want to see if I can find more books about him".

Allison supposed it couldn't hurt to go with Jackson. She'd probably be able to get some more Transfiguration study done while he hunted around for books.

"Sure" she answered, accepting Jackson's help getting up from the floor.

Once she was standing, she noticed Aidan sitting at a table, eyes glued to a piece of parchment. She called out to him, asking if he wanted to join her and Jackson on their trip to the library but he declined her offer with a quiet 'no, thank you', not even lifting his eyes from his parchment. Allison turned to Jackson then and shrugged.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The Library:

They didn't arrive at the library all at once. Instead they came in waves. First were Stiles and Lydia who found an empty table and settled into it to start working on editing Stiles' Ancient Runes essay. They'd barely even really started before Scott, Boyd, and Cora arrived. Scott all but crashing into the empty seat beside Stiles while Cora and Boyd quietly sunk into the free seats beside Lydia, Boyd placing a pile of books onto the table in front of him. Lydia narrowed her eyes at Scott while Stiles high fived him before forcing Stiles' attention back to his essay.

Next came Erica, Isaac, and Danny. Erica sat down beside Boyd, Isaac sitting down beside her, and Danny beside him. Isaac raised a hand in greeting to Scott across the table which Scott returned and Erica chatted quietly with Boyd for a few moments before she, Danny, and Isaac started working on their Potions essays.

Finally Allison and Jackson arrived, Jackson immediately taking off to go look for more books on Salazar Slytherin while Allison slid into the free seat beside Scott, accepting the gentle kiss he gave her in greeting.

Everybody seemed to be working fine. Lydia and Stiles were making good progress on Stiles' essay despite Scott being a constant distraction because he was bored with his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Cora was reading one of the books that Boyd wasn't currently flicking through while he worked on his essay. Danny, Isaac, and Erica were almost halfway done with their essays and Isaac and Erica were no longer complaining that there was nothing to do. Jackson had found two more books that had information on Salazar Slytherin and was completely engrossed in one while Allison seemed to have finally found her peace and quiet that she wanted for her Transfiguration study.

That was until Scott and Stiles spotted someone who looked suspiciously like Coach Finstock and both let out loud yelps before disappearing under the table. Danny, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson just ignored them, Allison's head shot up from her book and she turned to look at the seats that Scott and Stiles had just vacated in alarm while Lydia and Cora just rolled their eyes before Cora returned to reading and Lydia left Stiles' essay to work on finishing her Divination essay.

"Is he gone?" Scott asked after a few minutes, poking his head out from under the table only to have Lydia flick him on the nose.

Allison closed her Transfiguration book with a sigh, resigning herself to the fact that the universe did not want her to have peace and quiet today.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you guys thought and thank you so much for reading :)**


End file.
